Episode 156
Episode 156 is an episode of Drunken Peasants. It featured the return of the Jewish version of Galen, Howard Bloom. Highlights * TJ begged his female fans to send him photos of their cleavage. Little did he know, no women have ever seen DP. * The previous highlight was later confirmed as bullshit. Videos Played # Brother Nathanael - The Jew Who Rule America # Saudi Arabia Beheadings (not found) # Donald Trump Calling Obama a Muslim (not found) # Ben Carson on Evilution (not found) # Guns, Bibles and Freedom Start Of The Show dedicating her cleavage to the show.]] The show started off with a trippy remix of gTime Johnny's Alphabet Soup. TJ then asked 18+ women to put i love DP on their tits to compete with the pussy AIU gets. After a shit-ton of shilling from the DP they finally got Howard Bloom on, but his mic was quiet as shit. He went on to talk about his podcast and his over obsession with the end of the world prophecies. Due to Howard Blooms boring highbrow intellect TJ had to move on to talk about Donald Trump. He talked about Donald and the other candidates for another 10 minutes. Then Howard talked about the sex slavery in the Quran and why ISIS is doing fucked up shit. They finally played their first video of Brother Nathanael exposing the Jews who rule America. Howard went on an intellectual rant again him using stupid facts to discredit him. DP told the fans to contact Brother Nathaneal to debate Howard on the show. Howard and the DP talked about Jews in 'murica. Howard Bloom then described his interview with Bill Maher and how he stole his jokes against Islam. Middle Of The Show They moved on to a news story about Saudi Arabia beheading and crucifying a teenager for committing some pointless crime. Howard then used this story as fuel for his Anti-Islam agenda and then went on to complain about the liberals who defend Islam. Then they moved on to Donald Trump who talked about Obama's evil anti christian agenda. Howard went on to discuss the republican party and the presidential candidates for a while. End Of The Show After a shit ton of boring stories from Howard they moved on to a video of Ben Carson explaining how Evolution is a trick from the devil. It was just made up out of nowhere by Charles Darwin and his husband Lucifer. They moved on to a Wild Bill video of him exposing Obama of trying to take our values by taking away their Bibles and guns. The DP and Howard then went into a discussion on how the constitution doesn't really match up with the American conservative way of life. They went on rantings about black people, Islam, and other Zionist bullshit for the rest of the episode. Trivia * Zombie TJ likes Shirt Guy. * Ben disabled the chat once it was concluded that it was better than the episode by all involved. * All of the small children in the audience (also known as 95% of the audience) hated the episode because even slightly esoteric conversation shuts their brain down. *This is the first episode of DP to ever only feature one person. Quotes *"Zombie TJ likes Shirt Guy" - TJ speaking for his zombie counterpart. *"Pussy in Paradise" - Howard's interpretation of Islam. *"He looks like a sweet guy to spend time with, he's got a nice smile, but what he's saying is so odious it makes me want to napalm his mouth." - Howard Bloom on Brother Nathaniel. Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Stubs